Loving you is suicide
by 1906
Summary: Mentalist AU : Et si Lisbon avait eut une fille étant plus jeune ? Et si justement sa fille décidait de refaire surface tout d'un coup? Jisbon
1. Chapter 1

Loving You is Suicide:

Il était à peine dix heures quarante cinq. A peine cette heure là et Hope Cameron se retrouvait d'ors et déjà dans le bureau du principal. Finit les bonnes manières avec lui, après tout maintenant ils étaient devenus de bon vieux amis. Après toutes les fois ou elle était venue lui rendre visite.

Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et rentra directement. Le principal la regarda, il était visiblement au téléphone, et lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'une des chaises en cuir noir en face de son bureau. Ce qu'elle fit donc, en attendant bien sagement que James Hawkins, le proviseur en question, ait finit sa discussion.

A peine quelques minutes après et il eut raccroché le téléphone. Il se repositionna sur sa chaise, se tenant droit. Il posa ses mains sur son bureau, ré-ajustant son clavier d'ordinateur légèrement de travers. Vraisemblablement, il était quelques peux maniaque.

Il regarda longuement la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Trois ans dans son lycée, elle avait parvenus à rester trois ans. Bien sur, trois années sans compter les heures de retenus, les renvois de cours et les convocations des parents.

James avait plusieurs fois passé l'éponge, fermé les yeux sur quelques actes inapproprié tel que fumée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ou s'amuser à taguer les murs du lycée. Bien qu'elle ne se soit faite prendre qu'une fois. Mais cette fois il ne pouvait plus simplement fermer les yeux ...

"Je pense que tu comprends ta énième venue ici Hope, commença le proviseur.

- Hé, j'ai rien fait moi! se défendit la brunette en levant les mains en l'air. C'est à cause de cette vieille peaux de prof d'anglais. Et puis, c'était qu'une inspection, j'avais bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, pour une fois que c'est elle qui se faisait noter. Elle doit mieux comprendre notre douleur maintenant.

- Elle a faillit se faire renvoyer! dit James en haussant un peu plus le ton. Quand elle est venue ici même elle était aux bords des larmes, et à même parler de démissioner.

- Et alors ? Elle va le faire? demanda Hope avec un sourire.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te renvoyer toi. Ca fait trop longtemps que je fais comme si de rien était, je ne peux pas continuer Hope, je suis désolé et j'espère que tu comprendras.

- T'inquiète Jamie, elle se leva avec un petit sourire en coin et serra la main de son proviseur, j'espère qu'on se reverra un de ces quatres. De toute manière j'avais d'autre projet, elle vit que James semblait en vouloir plus. Je crois que j'ai retrouvé ma mère, sourit-elle, je vais surement passer lui faire un petit coucou."

Et sur ces mots elle s'en alla du bureau, plus sereine, plus libre. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si ses parents allaient dire quelque chose. A cette heure là, sa mère adoptive devait croupir près d'un vieux bar entrain de se camer avec des potes, et son père et bien lui ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était plus de ce monde désormais. C'est donc avec conviction qu'Hope se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus, dans l'espoir d'atteindre le CBI.

Lisbon et le reste de l'équipe étaient confortablement assis autour d'une table, entrain de déguster une deuxième pizza après avoir enfin clos une enquête qui les avaient plus qu'épuisé. Un meurtre banale, mais dès qu'ils essayaient de discuter avec un suspect celui-ci s'enfuyait en courant. Ca oui, ils n'avaient fait que de courir, mais au final ça leur avait bien servit puisqu'ils avaient attrapés le gars qui avait tué son fils.

Jane était encore entrain de montrer un de ses nombreux et talentueux tour de magie à ses co-équipiers, quand un élément vint perturber son tour. Il remarqua une jeune fille, entre quatorze et seize ans, qui se dirigeais vers eux. Elle était petite, chétive et avait de longs cheveux bruns.

Voyant que Patrick n'était plus concentré dans son tour de magie mais plus tôt dans ce qu'il voyait, tous se tournèrent en direction des yeux du Mentalist, pour découvrir la jeune fille, dans l'encadrure de la porte, n'osant pas vraiment rentrer.

"On peut t'aider? demanda Grace avec un petit sourire.

- Euh, en fait oui! J'aimerais parler à Teresa Lisbon, si c'est possible, fit Hope en commençant à jouer avec ses mains, montrant que derrière son apparence elle était quelque peut nerveuse.

- C'est moi même, fit Lisbon en se levant vers la jeune fille.

- Je pourrais vous parler, genre ... En privée ou je sais pas, enfin que toute les deux quoi. Parce qu'à mon avis vous avez pas envie qu'ils entendent ce que je vais vous dire, chuchota-t-elle plus bas pour ne pas susciter leur curiosité plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà."

Sans un mot Lisbon dirigea l'enfant dans son bureau, elles restèrent toutes deux debout. Elles ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes. En fait, Teresa attendait plus que ça soit l'enfant qui lui parle étant donné qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici.

"Bon, euh ... Vous êtes bien Teresa Lisbon hein? Sur de sur? elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était absurde mais bon, elle devait en avoir la certitude.

- Oui, sourit Lisbon. Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je m'appelle Hope Cameron, se présenta-t-elle en regardant un point imaginaire dans la pièce, comme pour se donner du courage. Je suis votre fille."

Après ses derniers mots, Hope avait plongée ses yeux bleus vert dans ceux de sa présumé mère qui elle, restée choquée, incrédule, tétanisé par la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle pouvait simplement assimiler les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. En essayant de savoir si elle halluciné ou non.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début d'histoire et si vous voulez en savoir plus dites le moi par Review, je serais plus qu'honoré de vous écrire une suite :) Loove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo guys! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire un grand merci :) Je sais que pour vous c'est peut être pas énorme mais je m'attendais à ne pas avoir de reviews du tout à dire vrai alors, sincèrement, merci beaucoup :) **

**Tout comme vous l'aurez probablement remarqué, les titres de mes chapitres (tout comme le titre de la fiction) sont des noms de chansons, tout simplement (Loving you is Suicide : Rihanna-Leona Lewis). **

**Aah, et SweetyLove30 tekate pour le truc des 'séparations de temps'. J'y avais pensé hein mais je sais pas j'ai du beuguer à ce moment de ma vie et bref j'ai du oublier. Mais en tout cas t'as review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir :) **

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre autant que le "Prologue" (oui j'ai pas spécifié mais c'était un prologue, anygway). J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour les super duper grosses fautes si j'en fait mais, il est deux heures du matin et je risquais pas d'écrire avant un moment donc ... Love you :)**

* * *

**Loving You is Suicide : **

**I. Born to die.**

Tout y était. C'était son portrait craché ça ne pouvait tromper personne. Ses cheveux bruns, sa petite taille, ses traits du visage. La seule chose à peu prêt différent devait être son regard, et même là, même à travers ces yeux bleus, Lisbon pouvait apercevoir quelques taches verte.

"No... fut la seule réponse de Teresa.

- Écoutez, je sais que c'est pas facile à encaisser mais ce n'est plus comme si vous deviez vous occuper d'une gamine! Je sais que vous étiez jeune à l'époque, genre dans les dix neuf ans je crois. Mais maintenant, je sais pas, je voulais juste renouer un peut, tenta Hope avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, re-dit Teresa. Tu étais... Tu étais un accident! Tu n'étais pas censée revenir comme ça après quinze années! reprit la flic soudainement perturber par les dire de sa fille. Je vais te conduire chez toi."

Alors c'était donc ça? C'était tout ce qu'elle était? Un accident, une erreur? Qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête pour vouloir revoir sa mère biologique? Elle était vraiment stupide.

La jeune adolescente ne dit rien, elle se contenta de regarder sa mère une dernière fois puis elle partie. Et Lisbon ne fit rien, une fois de plus. Que pouvait-elle faire après tout ? Teresa regarda sa fille partir, une nouvelle fois. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de fermer la porte de son bureau, à clef, et de s'effondrer sur son canapé après avoir soigneusement fermé ses stores.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que j'ai fait..."

Ne cessa-t-elle pas de se répéter au fur et à mesure que les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, elle avait besoins d'air, d'espace, de respirer. Elle saisit sa veste, rouvrit son bureau et se dirigea vers le bureau de son boss, Wainwright, elle posa sa journée et s'en alla aussitôt. Elle entendit ses collègues l'appeler mais elle ne daigna pas un regard envers eux. Elle avait besoins d'être seule.

* * *

Il était vingt deux heures deux lorsque l'on vint frapper chez Lisbon. A une heure pareil, elle se demanda en premier lieu qui cela pouvait-il bien être, et ensuite, elle se souvient que la seule personne pouvant débarquer chez elle à une heure pareil n'était autre que Patrick Jane.

"Jane, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, qu'elle surprise de te voir.

- Meh, tu savais que je viendrais. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de la flic, Je peux rentrer?

- Je t'en pris, tu connais la maison de toute manière. Enfin, maison, façon de parler, se murmura-t-elle à elle même. Tu veux du thé?

- Je veux bien oui."

Il s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, allumant la télé et regardant divers programmes pour choisir finalement un énième document animalié qu'il avait déjà vu. Quelques minutes plus tard et Lisbon revint avec deux tasses fumante. Une de café pour elle, et une de thé pour lui.

"Je suppose que tu n'ai pas venue me passer un bonjour amicale.

- C'est drôle, commença le Mentalist alors que son amie le regardait en attendant la suite. Quand j'ai vu cette gamine rentrée ce matin, la première chose que je me suis dit était "Une Lisbon miniature". Il vit la flic baisser automatiquement le regard, comme honteuse. Et le fait que tu sois partie si précipitamment après sa venue n'a fait que renforcer ma théorie.

- Écoute tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer chez moi comme ça et de me soutirer des informations sur mon passé! commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse lorsqu'elle est sortie de ton bureau, nota le Mentalist en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Je pensais qu'on se disait tout Lisbon, répondit-il avec le ton le plus sérieux au monde.

- Comment voulais-tu que je place ça dans une conversation! "Et au fait Jane, je t'ai pas dit mais je suis tombée enceinte il y a quinze ans!". Et même, tu n'avez pas à savoir. Vous n'aviez pas à savoir! Je me suis débrouillée pour qu'elle ait un bon foyer, et qu'elle n'entende jamais parler de moi, car ça m'aurait fait trop mal de ...

- De la revoir, pour la reperdre, finit Jane à sa place. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui cette fille est venue de son pleins grès au poste. Elle n'avait pas ses parents avec elle, c'était donc sa décision de te rencontrer! Mon avis ? Elle est très mal dans sa famille adoptive, et elle espérait trouver mieux chez sa vrai mère.

- Tu penses qu'elle va mal? s'inquiéta aussitôt la brunette.

- Tu peux toujours allez vérifier par toi même non? Elle t'as bien donné son nom ou au moins son prénom. Je suis sur que tu lui as donné un prénom original, peut commun, qui sorte de l'ordinaire...

- Richmond Grove! dit-elle.

- Oui enfin peut être pas aussi original.

- Non, c'est le nom de la rue où elle habite, elle se leva prit son sac et ses clefs de voitures qui étaient sur la table basse. Tu viens? demanda-t-elle en fixant son consultant toujours assis sur son canapé.

- J'arrive, fit-il en se levant à son tour et en quittant l'appartement."

* * *

Hope, elle, venait tout juste de poser ses fesses sur le canapés à moitié décomposé par les thermites et autres bestioles, et alluma la télé. Bien sur ce fut sans compter sur sa mère qui rentra deux minutes à peine plus tard, un homme à son bras, tous les deux camés jusqu'au cou.

"Great to see you too mom! fit remarquer sa fille sans la regarder."

Elle essayait de suivre un peu son film lorsque sa mère et son nouvel amant, vinrent se jeter sur le canapé, a à peine deux centimètres d'elle. Près à passer aux choses sérieuse visiblement. Hope soupira longuement et se permis de pousser gentiment l'homme.

"Vous pourriez pas faire ça dans la chambre au fond du couloir?

- Comment est ce que tu me causes toi ? demanda le mec, les yeux ingurgités de sang.

- Hé! Je veux juste que vous évitiez de copuler juste à côté de moi, ça serait super! fit Hope en haussant légèrement le ton, n'aimant clairement pas ce gars là. C'est pas trop demander de faire cinq mètres et d'aller jusque dans la chambre quand même si?

- Tu vas la fermer un peu ?"

Aussitôt sa mère lui donna une violente gifle, sous les rires incessants de son amour d'un soir qui lui, prit vite part au jeu. Il ne se contenta pas de donner une baffe, mais un violent coup de point dans les côtes de la jeune fille. Qui tomba d'ailleurs aussitôt sur ses genoux. L'homme lui redonna un coup de poing en pleine figure puis se leva, suivit de sa nouvelle conquête. Sophia donna un énorme coup de pied dans les cotes de sa présumé fille et lui jura qu'elle s'occupera d'elle demain, et pas dans les bons sens du thermes.

Alors Hope resta allonger par terre encore un moment. Elle fixa le plafond qui montrait des signes de moisissure dans tous les recoins. Elle ferma les yeux et pria aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour que, ne serais-ce qu'une journée, les choses aille un peut mieux pour elle.

* * *

Lisbon s'avança vers la porte, légèrement anxieuse. Mais en voyant les lieux, c'était plus de l'inquiétude de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte qui la mettait dans un tel état. Après tout, peut être avait-ils simplement des problèmes d'argents qui sait?

Jane l'encouragea à frapper, ce qu'elle fit donc mais sans réponse en premier lieu. Elle commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter, se demander si elle ne s'était pas tromper d'adresse! Après tout ces applications qu'ils installaient au CBI n'était peut être pas de si bonne qualités ...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes encore après que Teresa eut refrappé une seconde fois. Elle s'ouvrit sur une Hope, légèrement palotte qui vraisemblablement se servait de la clanche de la porte pour se tenir droite, et sur ses deux jambes.

"Hope, tu es sur que ça ? demanda Teresa, Jane se rapprochant constatant également la pâleur de l'enfant.

- Oui oui, nickel."

Elle était sur le point de leurs demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, surtout à une heure pareil et surtout vu la manière dont sa mère biologique l'avait traité mais quelque chose l'empêcha de parler. Oui, elle venait à peine de dire que tout allait bien, qu'en fait, elle se mit à vomir son propre sang. Après tout, cette fois, c'était peut être le coup crucial que lui avait donner sa mère adoptive... Et sur ces dernières pensées, elle s'écroula par terre.

* * *

**Finito! Bon je sais c'est moyen bof hein, j'aurais pu nettement faire mieux mais bon. Il est presque quatre heures, je vais me faire un live et donc tout est cool :) (ma vie...)**

**Ah oui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai gardé le tutoiement entre Jane et Lisbon. Parce que je suis une grosse adepte du VO, et je regarde toujours un épisode de Mentalist en VO, et étant donné que dans la VOST, ils se tutoient et bien, j'ai gardé ça pour ici :)**

**Même si c'est légèrement flou encore maintenant, ça va ce concrétiser dans les chapitres suivants. Je parlerais de la team au complet et tout et, qui sait, peut être qu'on saura ce qu'il s'est passé quinze ans au paravent. **

**Aussi simplement pour vous prévenir que : Je ne posterais certainement pas régulièrement, et ça pourra peut être prendre du temps car j'ai une autre histoire qui doit se faire adapter en film cette été et vaudrait mieux que je la finisse genre ... Now quoi. Donc je verrais mes petits canaris :) Looove. (et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, une fois de plus j'ai bien reçus vos reviews et je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise toujours :) Donc voici comme la suite, un peu tardivement - mais comme je vous l'avez dit j'ai plusieurs histoires - qui j'espère vous plaira tout de même.  
**

* * *

**Loving you is Suicide. **

**We Are Young.**

Teresa attendait depuis près d'une heure et demi dans la salle d'attente. Elle était assise sur l'une de ces chaises bleus totalement inconfortable, dans lesquels on était obligé de patienter bien sagement, sans broncher, alors que la vie d'un être aimé dépendait des chirurgiens et des médecins derrière les portes battantes.

Une heure et demi qu'elle attendait, assise sur cette maudite chaise, elle avait déjà priée, plusieurs fois dans l'Église de l'hôpital, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, n'ayant peur que les médecins l'appel alors qu'elle ne soit pas présente. Même si Jane était toujours à ses côtés, elle voulait être la première à savoir.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Jane, fit Lisbon d'une voix fatiguée.

- Tant que tu ne seras pas rassuré, je ne bougerais pas. Et puis de toute manière, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne dors pas, ou que très peux, sur ses mots il se leva et regarda sa collègue, je vais me chercher un thé, tu veux quelque chose?

- Un café s'il te plaît, sourit-elle légèrement, un double."

Il partit de ce pas allez chercher sa commande et la jeune flic en profita pour souffler un peu. Sans Jane dans l'éparage pendant quelques minutes, elle avait bien le droit d'enfin réfléchir à tout ça non? Qu'allait elle faire ensuite? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Si sa fille ne voulait plus d'elle finalement ? Si elle ne survivait pas ...

Elle se passa une main sur son visage, et ravala en vitesse ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible, ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle faisait tourner son portable noir entre ses mains, depuis près de cinq minutes.

Son équipe, pensa-t-elle. Comment allait-elle leur annoncer cela? Elle n'était pas obligée après tout ... Mais ils seraient forcés de le savoir à un moment ou à un autre. Teresa se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux voir sa demain matin, qu'à la première heure elle appellerait Cho et lui ferait brièvement part de la situation, lui ne dirait rien, elle en était persuadée.

"Et un double café pour la Demoiselle, fit Jane en déposant le gobelet en carton sur la petite table basse en face d'eux, sur laquelle était déposés plusieurs magasines datés de l'année dernière ou d'il y a cinq mois.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en avalant aussitôt une gorgée de sa boisson favorite.

- Tu sais, si tu veux te reposer, proposa-t-il, je ne dirais à personne que tu as dormis sur mon épaule, promit! continua Jane avec un petit sourire. Je te réveillerais quand les médecins arriverons.

- No way, fit-elle en secouant la tête, hors de question que je m'endorme sur toi, je ne suis même pas fatiguée!

- Menteuse, continua-t-il en buvant également une gorgée de son thé."

Ils ne dirent rien après ça. Lisbon se contenta de finir son café d'une traite, mais visiblement, celui-ci ne lui était d'aucune aide pour luter contre son envie de dormir, ou peut être simplement son manque de sommeil était-il trop important?

La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas que sa tête se posa instinctivement sur l'épaule du consultant, qui était lui, tout sourire. Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant, seulement quelques petites secondes, après quoi elle serait en forme. Et pourtant, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Un bruit de machine, un bruit répétitif, et extrêmement chiant et ennuyeux sortit Hope de son sommeil. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils et ouvrit en grand ses yeux bleus-vert, qu'elle referma aussitôt, n'étant pas habituée à autant de lumière d'un coup. Elle cligna une puis deux fois, et s'adapta finalement à la couleur blanchâtre de la chambre.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, analysant chaque détail. Il n'y avait que son lit, une fenêtre à sa gauche, le bureau des infirmières juste à droite - elle pouvait le voit à travers ses stores - une table de chevet sur son coté gauche du lit, ainsi qu'un meuble pour qu'elle puisse ranger ses affaires puis une salle de bain.

Elle remarqua aussi Teresa Lisbon, sa mère plus simplement, à l'exterieur de sa chambre, entrain de passer un coup de téléphone.

"On s'est beaucoup inquiété, fit Jane dans un des fauteuils qu'il avait ramené près du lit, fauteuil dans lequel Lisbon était assise juste avant de passer son coup de fil à Cho.

- Wow vous êtes qui vous! sursauta la jeune adolescente.

- Patrick Jane, sourit-il, j'étais au CBI hier, quand tu es venue, avant que tu n'avoues à Lisbon que tu étais sa fille.

- Oh, les nouvelles vont vites, ne put s'empêcher de dire la brunette.

- Oh non, je suis le seul au courant, elle n'a pas eu à me le dire, c'était assez évident lorsque je t'ai vu arriver. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, constata-t-il de nouveau.

- Quoi vous êtes voyants c'est ça? plaisanta Hope.

- Voyant non, étant donné qu'ils n'existent pas, je dirais plus que j'ai un très bon sens de l'observation, fit Jane, un énième sourire sur son visage.

- Hmm, je vois, vous lisez à travers les gens? Jane fit un oui de la tête, comme fière. Eh ben mon cul ouais! Je suis désolée de dire ça, mais je crois pas trop en vos trucs là.

- Très bien. Tu es fragile, tu te donnes cet air de dur à cuir pour te protéger, de quoi ? Probablement vu les faits d'une mère abusive, ça ne peut être ton père puisqu'il est décédé, il y a peut de temps. Tu fais comme si tout allait bien et tu te réfugies derrière cet univers rebelle, je suis presque sur que tu fais partie de ces élèves perturbateur du lycée, constata-t-il de nouveau alors qu'Hope tirait une tête hébété. Tu as beaucoup souffert du départ de ton père, moralement et physiquement, il regarda les bras de la jeune adolescente qu'elle s'empêcha de croisa comme ci ça pouvait cacher sa souffrance.

- Oui bon okay j'ai compris vous savez lire à travers les gens, coupa cours Hope, comme frustré."

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, plus sympathiquement cette fois ci. Jane trouva la fille de Lisbon fascinante, en tout point, elle était non seulement physiquement comme elle, mais elle avait les mêmes mimiques, le même sourire, les mêmes traits.

Lorsque Teresa raccrocha d'avec Cho, elle fut comme soulagé. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille et vit que celle-ci était réveillée, et visiblement en pleine discussion avec Jane. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, et s'accorda un café avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle en aurait grand besoins.

En revenant de la machine, son café encore fumant, elle sentit comme une boule se former dans son bas ventre. Ca pourrait paraître ridicule étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son enfant, mais elle l'avait abandonné, et quand Hope était revenue vers elle, elle l'avait rejeté, et maintenant elle la retrouvait là, sur un lit d'hôpital.

C'est donc nerveusement qu'elle posa la main sur la clenche et qu'elle ouvrit la seule chose qui les séparés à présent. Après quoi, il y eu un léger silence, puis Jane s'excusa poliment auprès des deux femmes, et les laissa tranquille, prétextant devoir passer un coup de fil, lui aussi.

Lisbon contourna le lit, et prit aussitôt la place de Patrick. Le silence était toujours présent. Elle posa sa tasse de café, toujours aussi fumante, sur la table de chevet et regarda Hope. Elle n'imaginait pas à qu'elle point elle était soulagé de la savoir en vie.

"Je suis désolée, furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la flic."

Ces mots revenaient souvent dans son métier. Soit par rapport à son patron, pour le comportement déplacé de Jane. Ou pour une famille, leur annonçant le décès d'un proche. Mais ces mots n'avaient plus vraiment de signification proprement dite, à force de les répéter presque tous les jours. Hors, à ce moment précis, elle le pensait, elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère au monde.

"Non c'est moi qu-

- Non, coupa Teresa. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te repousser comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai honte de toi, commença-t-elle, ou que je ne t'aime pas, car c'est faux. C'est simplement que je ne pensais jamais te revoir, et que l'idée que tu repartes un jour était dur à encaisser.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte? elle s'était permis de la tutoyer, en même temps, vu les circonstance, elle avait bien le droit.

- Je ne sais pas, pleins de raisons, tes parents entre autre, elle léger bleu sur la joue de sa fille et sentit la culpabilité monter en elle. Oh mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser à cette famille... Je suis tellement désolée Hope, sincèrement.

- Ils n'ont pas toujours était comme ça tu sais? sourit Hope, comme pour la rassurer. Ils ont toujours étaient de chouette parents, vraiment, adorable et attentionné, ils avaient de l'argent, des amis, bref, la belle vie. Mais, mon père est décédé il y a quasiment un an et demi et la boom, tout s'est cassé la gueule, si je peux me permettre.

- Il est mort ? répéta l'Agent, réalisant seulement.

- Oui, un cancer, continua Lisbon fille. Ça nous a évidemment beaucoup touché à, euh ... Maman et moi, c'est un peut bizarre de dire ça, bref. Elle a commencé, je ne sais commencé, à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes, qui ont forcément les bonnes drogues et à partir de là, adieu mon éducation je me suis débrouiller toute seule comme une grande. Bon ça va parce que j'avais treize ans et demi mais bon.

- Hope, reprit toujours sérieusement Lisbon mère, je ne sais pas si on te l'as dit mais ta mère à était arrêté hier soir après que tu te sois évanouie.

- En gros tu es entrain de me dire que là, ma mère est en prison?

- En gros, oui. Et elle sera jugée, je sais que ça va faire beaucoup d'un coup mais, si tu le souhaites tu pourras témoigner lors de son procès. Pour coups et blessures entre autre.

- Wait, wait, wait, tu me demandes de témoigner contre ma mère pour la faire emprisonner pour plusieurs années à cause de ce qu'elle m'a fait ? récapitula Hope.

- Je sais que c'est dur et-

- Je voudrais pas te manquer de respect mais non, je ne pense pas que tu saches."

Lisbon regarda sa fille. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle sache? Teresa Lisbon qui avait perdus sa mère à douze et qui avait vu son père s'enivrer de jours en jours, pour finalement se suicider, qui avait du élever ses trois petits frères qui n'étaient certainement pas des anges.

"Crois moi Hope, je sais. Je vais te laisser, tu as besoins de te reposer d'accord, je reviendrais ce soir promis, en attendant, tiens toi bien.

- D'accord, et merci, elle sourit, merci pour tout. C'est vraiment cool de ta part ... Maman, s'amusa la jeune ado."

Teresa sourit à son tour et sortit de la chambre, toujours ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Jane, qui l'attendait juste devant, vit se sourire, et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner, elle répondit simplement un "Hush, keep walkin!". Et tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers le parking de l'hôpital, où ils allaient retourner dans la voiture, pour retourner au CBI, et clarifier certaines choses avec leur équipe, et leur patron.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous mes petits canards en sucre! J'espère que cela vous a bien plus, une fois de plus je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il y aura, mais comme d'hab j'écris tard (quatre heures quarante cinq rpz). En tout cas, pour ceux qui suivent la saison 4, j'espère que vous êtes près pour la semaine prochaine :) **

**Love à vous, et merci d'avance pour vos reviews (et si vous vous demandez, la chanson We Are Young est de Fun) Bonne journée à vous :)**


End file.
